Time Travel Fun
by Ryuus2
Summary: This was my Mythology final from a few years ago. We had to watch a short clip of Rocky and Bullwinkle and use the Way-Back Machine to show a story from a myth. I chose the myth of Amaterasu hiding in the cave. Enjoy.


The Way-Back Machine is property of Dr. Peabody**.** I 'borrowed' it from him. The original story is property of the Japanese people. I have taken liberties with the original story for the sake of making mine work. Please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Time Travel Fun

A Rocky and Bullwinkle fanfiction by Ryuus2

A 'Way-back' machine is a time machine. I stole this machine so I could use it to go back in time and win the lottery. Unfortunately I forgot to steal the instruction manual as well. This is why I now find myself running away from a group of angry samurai.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I run away. "I hate Karma! Wait, Karma is an Indian concept." I narrowly dodge a sword swipe. "Why the hell am I worrying about technicalities at a time like this!" I shout as I put on more speed.

Just as I'm about to dodge another attack a handsome man in fine silks wielding a sword which exudes power and riding the most impressive horse I have ever seen rides onto the scene and scatters the samurai. He offers me a hand up and I take it without question.

"Thanks for the save," I pant out as we ride off.

"You are welcome," he responds. "So, what is your name, and why were those men after you?" he asks, turning his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm Louis. I was trying to…change my luck and then found myself in the middle of their camp. They didn't like that I'd shown up unannounced so they attacked me and I ran. Then you rode up and saved me and the rest, as they say, is history," I tell him from the back of the horse. "So, what should I call my savior?"

"I am called Susano-o."

"Susano-o? The storm god Susano-o? Brother of the sun goddess Amaterasu and moon god Tsukiyomi, wielder of the Kusanagi sword, defeater of the Yamata no Orochi? THAT Susano-o?" I ask open mouthed.

"Hahaha! You seem to know quite a bit. You must be a scholar."

"Something like that," I mumble. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"It is my sister Amaterasu's birthday. I was going to the party when I came across you." He turns around to look at me and asks, "wanna come?"

I blink at the question and shrug. "Sure. I don't really have anywhere to be right now."

* * *

We arrive at the party in short order. Susano-o introduces me to the gathered gods and quickly offers me a drink. I accept. Then I am introduced to the guest of honor herself, Amaterasu.

I bow modestly to Amaterasu. "It is an honor to be in your presence my lady."

She smiles and gives me a brief bow in return. "Welcome," she says, "please, we do not need such formalities today."

I tilt my head till I am looking directly into her eyes. "But I cannot conceive speaking with one of such outstanding beauty without such formalities, for normal words could only detract from the beauty of one such as yourself." She blushes as I continue. "As my late notice of this glorious day has prevented me from acquiring a gift which would suit one of your radiance, all I have to offer is this flower, whose own beauty is paled in your presence. Please take it none the less as it is all I have to offer."

She hides her blush and smile behind her sleeve, as do several other goddesses, while others openly sigh and the smarter gods take notes.

'_That corny crap actually worked? Well, seeing as I'm just short of the time where Purple Prose would be invented, and that this is probably the first time anyone has tried those lines, what I just said is completely original and new,'_ I think._ 'Cool.'_

"I gladly accept your flower, but your words are more than gift enough. Where did you learn to speak such?"

"My mother told me that she dreamt she was visited by a goddess after my birth, and that the goddess kissed me and blessed me with a silver tongue. I do not know if it is true or not, but I have the gift to make women happy, and I am more than happy to use it."

Susano-o sidles up to us and takes notice of the affect I'm having on his sister. "What's this? Do mine eyes deceive me or have the words of my guest brought a blush onto my unflappable sister's face?" Susano-o teases her, obviously already having had a drink to many. This causes her blush to grow, and it continues to grow as others take notice and start laughing. When her embarrassment reaches its peek she runs off into a cave to hide, taking the sun with her.

"You are such an idiot," I tell Susano-o as everything goes dark. His only response is to slap himself in the face.

* * *

We try to salvage the party as best we can. We light torches to stave off the dark and pour out the sake to lighten the gloom, and things slowly pick up. With every round of drinks the party gets livelier. People start dancing and singing as soon as the music livens up and the inhibitions dial down.

When a particular song starts playing, Ame no Uzume, the mirthful goddess of dance, loses herself in the dancing and wanders onto the table at some point. With all eyes on her and the drunk gods calling for a show, she starts a strip tease right on the table, which only makes them cheer her on with much laughter and hooting and howling.

We are so loud that, her curiosity getting the better of her, Amaterasu even comes out of the cave to see what is going on. She'd have snuck right back in too, after setting her eyes on the bawdy tableau Uzume and the drunk Gods were putting on, if someone hadn't stumbled and knocked a boulder in front of the cave, sealing it off.

The rumbling boulder startles everyone and draws our attention to the revealed Amaterasu. In the silence that follows the echo of the boulder fading nobody knows how to react. That is, until I kick Susano-o in the shin to get him moving. The mostly-drunk storm god hurries to apologize to Amaterasu with much stumbling and slurring. Fortunately,the sun goddess is experienced at translating her brother's drunken slurring, and she accepts his apology. Everyone cheers and proceeds to get even more drunk and rowdy**.**

* * *

In the morning I return to the present just in time for the hangover to kick in properly. "Karma bites."

When I recover from the hangover later that day I do what is right and return the Way-back machine to Mr. Peabody.

"Oh that old thing?" he says when I try explaining myself, "You can keep it. I've already got a new one. Oh, and here's the manual for that one. Have fun."

So saying, he closes the door, leaving me standing on the stoop. I stare at the pamphlet in my hands and a grin spreads across my face. "Haha! My luck is finally changing!" I shout jubilantly and quickly open the pamphlet to begin reading

"_**This Way-back machine not capable of reverse jumps of less than fifty years."**_

I fall down on my knees and cry, screaming "I hate Karma!"

* * *

I know it's not my best work by a long shot. It's actually about three years old now. But I promised myself I'd finish any story I started, regardless of whether anybody liked it or not. I had fun with it and that's all that really matters to me.


End file.
